Bill X Reader smut
by HaruNyan101
Summary: I regret writing this...


'Argh how did I end up lost' I thought, still trudging through the woods. Dipper invited me to come with him to find a monster that he saw in that journal of his, and now I'm lost trying to find him.

The monster probably doesn't even exist. I bet nothing in that dumb journal does but I'll let him keep believing.

With a sigh I keep walking when I got lost in my own thoughts and accidentally tripped over a broken branch, landing in a mud puddle.

"Oh that's just great" I say out loud sarcastically. Frustrated, I go and sit under a tree and try to get some mud off of me.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. I look up and see a man in a yellow and black suit, wearing an eyepatch and a top hat, staring down at me.

"Y..yeah I'm fine, um..who are you?" I ask. 'Why is a guy wearing a suit out here in the middle of the woods?' I thought.

"My name's Bill Cipher" he said casually eyeing me up and down probably looking at how muddy my clothes are.

"Your clothes are really dirty" Bill stated.

"Uh..hehe yeah they are" 'why did he feel the need to point that out?'

What he did next though surprised me a lot. He sat down in front of me and started tugging my shirt up, trying to take it off.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!?" I exclaimed trying to push his hands away but he still continues to try and pull it off.

"As I said, your clothes are really dirty, you should probably take them off" he grinned at me. He eventually got my shirt off somehow and placed it next to him. He then started to unzip my pants.

"Ok seriously stop! I can't just undress in the middle of nowhere with no change of clothes you idiot stop it" I cried, but he kept going still grinning.

"Your not gonna need a change of clothes for what I'm about to do to you"

I just sat there mouth open. Is he seriously trying what I think he's trying? I have literally just met this guy what am I doing?

He interrupted my thoughts by kissing me on the lips passionately. Since I had my mouth open in shock he pushed his tongue in my mouth as well, which made me make a moaning sound I wish I didn't make.

I could feel him smile against my lips at the sound I made in pleasure. I had forgotten that he was taking my clothes off and by the time the kiss ended he had my pants down to my knees.

I put his forehead against mine and we both breathed heavily trying to catch our breaths. He chuckled and sat back so he could look at me properly.

"Well aren't you easy to get with hm?" He grinned at me but this time with a look of desire in his eye.

"...Shut up" I answered. I just wanted to spend a day with my friend and now I'm stuck here making out with a mysterious stranger.

I looked at him and he was staring at me with a curious kind of look. Before I could protest his hand went to my underwear and started rubbing my sensitive spot.

I gasped and moaned in pleasure and breathed heavily. 'Why is he doing this to me? Did he just see me as a poor defenceless girl lost in the woods? Which half of that would be right but still'

"Your quite vocal aren't you?" He kept rubbing me with a bit more pressure making me moan louder.

"I ..wonder if you.. are to" I say in between moans and breaths. I moved my hand and put it inside his pants and started palming him.

He let out a moan and bit his lip trying to not make anymore sounds. "Your gonna play like that huh?" He moved closed and started kissing and biting lightly on my neck making me moan louder.

I could feel through his underwear he was already aroused so I started taking his pants and underwear off. I also started to unbutton his suit and pull it off.

He slid down my underwear and slipped one finger inside of me. I gasped and he saw that as an opportunity to again kiss me, but this time more roughly but still passionately.

He was leaning over me by now and I was pushed up against the tree. Once I had unbuttoned his suit I slid it off and started working on his shirt.

I soon got that done but only slid it down it off his shoulders. He grabbed my waist and positioned me so I could feel his member against my entrance.

He started to slid it inside me and I grabbed on to him and whined. Once he was fully in he started going out again, and then thrusted back in more roughly.

He started doing it in a fast rhythm and started kissing me again. I could still hear my moans and even his light ones.

His grip on my waist tightened and I held on to him tighter. He went faster and rougher, thrusting into me.

He pushed me more up against the tree I was leaning on and I gripped on to him pulling him closer and closer to me.

I bit on his neck so I could him make sounds of pleasure to which he did and he did it back at me as payback.

After awhile his thrust became rougher and out of time. "I think I'm gonna cum soon" he breathed out.

I just nodded, I was in to much pleasure to speak. I was reaching my point as well though soon.

A few more thrust into me and we both cummed. I screamed lightly and he moaned louder than before.

He let go of me and I did the same. We both breathed heavily still recovering from climaxing.

We started putting out clothes back on mine still being dirty and muddy. I heard a voice in the distance, calling my name.

'Oh crap that's probably Dipper. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to spend the day with him'

I looked over to Bill who started down at me smiling. "I'll cya again later" and before I could reply, he kissed me one more time and left.

Dipper came running up to me and the first thing he noticed was my muddy clothes.

"Aw you got your clothes all dirty, damn"

"Hehe...yeah what a shame"


End file.
